Nalyd Renrut's Camp 2
The dramatic sequel to Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp! (on the fanfic wiki) Sign-Up's Killer Pythons Duncan- Codaa5 Trent- Usitgz Bridgette - Nalyd Renrut Lindsay- TDI19 Noah- tdifan1234 Courtney- tdifan1234 Farting Ducks Leshawna- TDI19 Owen- Codaa5 Harold- Ricky490 Tyler- tdifan1234 Geoff- Usitgz Alliances Duncan, Trent and Bridgette. Courtney and Noah Eliminated Cody - Nalyd Renrut Ezekiel- Ricky490 Doug-Ezekielguy Day 1 Chris: Welcoem to Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 2! We have thriteen people. How about you all get aquainted. Cody: Sup guys? Bridgette: How's it going? Owen: AWESOME! *Farts* Duncan: Duuude! Tyler: Hey, dudes! 'Sup? Noah: Hi Courtney: Hey Chris: Today, there will be a sudden-death elimination! Whoever comes in last in a race will instantly be eliminated. The first and second place people can pick the teams. The race will start here, you must go up the volcano, back down the other side, and around the island back here. You have to get a flag at the top of the volcano, so that nobody can cheat. GO! Cody: *starts running but gets an asthma attack* Bridgette: *starts jogging* Owen: *Jog's suprisingly past Bridgette. Farts, then falls over* Duncan: *Starts to jog* Duncan: *Reaches the volcano, then starts to climb* Owen: *Still farting* Duncan: *Grabs the flag* Woohoo! *Goes to run down the volcano but falls. and rolls all the way down* (Codaa5: I hope im being fair. cause im waiting 1 or 2 minutes every time) Duncan: *Gets up, dazed. But runs again* Duncan: *Almost at camp* Owen: *Dragging himself, almost at the top* Duncan: *At camp, falls through the finish line* Owen: *At top, grabs flag, then falls off the volcano into a pit of mud* OH COME ON!!! Owen: *Drags himself to camp* Owen: Al..Most... There! A couple... of... more.. feet... *Gets, up walks to the finish line and turns around, he falls over onto it, Knocked out.* Owen: All of this ruckus is making me hungry! *Eats the finish line, then eats the poles* Duncan: *pant pant* Hey Chris, where is every*pant*one? Leshawna: *Finishes race* Im so tired! Lindsay: *Finishes* Yay, I made it to the end!!! Noah:*Runs past Tyler* And you call yourself a jock! Courtney: *Reaches the top of the volcano and grabs the flag, but catches on fire* AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Courtney: *Rolls down the volcano and finishes the race* Duncan: Hey, finally! We've finished the race... *Looks at his wrist* Well, I don't have a watch but a long time ago! Noah: *breathes heavily while he climbs to the top* (Codaa5: Im guessing since I won the challenge, I should start picking members? Cause I control Owen and Duncan and Chris aint on.) Tyler:*passes Ezekiel, Harold, Trent, and Geoff* I'm gonna bring the dinner to the table,... And then I'm gonna eat it!!!! Noah: *passes out from too much exercise* Tyler: *sees noah at the top of the volcano and carries him to the finish line* Trent:(Picks up Cody Gets flags and runs down volcano and crosses finish line) we made it dude! Geoff: Comon' Bridgette we can do it! (They pass the finish line) (Codaa5: Since everyone else is gone i'll start picking) Duncan: Courtney Owen: Tyler Duncan: Noah Owen: Leshawna Duncan: Lindsay Owen: Cody Duncan: Bridgette Owen: Geoff Duncan: Trent Izzy: What are we doing??? Trent: Volcanoes, running, flags, Finish.(Falls Asleep.) Chris: (Izzy, it's too late, sorry) Hold on DUncan and Owen. Cody came in last, but there is a way from him too stay. Pick a friend Cody. Cody: Bridgette? Chris: If Bridgette is still here on day 7, you can come back. Now Duncan can pick a person. Duncan: Trent! Chris: You can use your old teams that you already chose, and the last person will be on owen's team (instead of cody) . Your teams have been chosen. Owen and Duncan need to name their teams, and tomorrow there will be another challenge! Day 2 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp, Duncan and (surprisingly) Owen won the challenge and picked their teams. Cody lost the challenge and went home, but if Bridgette is still here on Day 7 he comes home. Only 5 days left on the Cody Timer. Bridgette: Hi guys. Owen: I name my team The Farting Ducks! Duncan: *Glares at him, then burst in laughter* Duncan: Ok Ok, I name my team The Killer Pythons! Bridgette: Duncan, Trent, wanna form an alliance? Chris: Today's challenge will start soon. (Conf.) Geoff: Owen's cool but whats up with the name? Trent: Chris Harold never crossed the finish line! Trent: Sure! Duncan: Whatever. Atleast our name is cooler then Owen's. Owen: *Farts* Harold: (crosses finish line) Chris: Today's challenge is a paintball deer hunt! Each team captain pick hunters and deer. (brb) Duncan: Me, Trent and Bridg are hunters. Owen: Me, Leshawna and Geoff are hunters! Trent: Cool. Geoff: Sweet! Chris: Go! (3 hours later) Bridgette: I think I see an enemy deer. Harold: I got to run before she gets me (runs off) Bridgette: *open fires Harold* (Nlayd: g2g) (Conf.) Trent: Ezekiel is cool but that Harold crossed after Cody and got Cody out? Trent: see ya Harold (Shoots him 5 times) Geoff: Who is that? (CONF.) Tyler: Really, owen. The farting Ducks? Harold: Why? Geoff: Oh Well. (Shoots gun and hits Trent, Bridgette, and Harold twice) Oops Trent: Aw, Charlie Horse(Falls Over) Geoff: Bridg you OK? Harold: I hate you, Geoff. You attack your own team-mate and care about a girl on the other team Harold: (conf.) Geoff is going down Noah: Hey, Courtney Want to join my alliance? Courtney: Uhhh...Sure Ezekiel: Harold, want to form an alliance? Harold: Sure (tdifan1234: I'll be right back) Duncan: *aiming at Ezekiel* Perfect shot! *Shoots three bullets* *You determine if they hit* (tdifan1234: leavin'. See ya!) Bridgette: *growls and runs after geoff* Got'cha! *shoots him a few times and jumps into a bush* (Codaa5: Since ezekiel isn't replying... Im guessing they all hit) Duncan: Yea YEAH! Chris: The Farting DUcks lose. Time to vote somebody off. (Votes will be closed after everyone votes, or 7 o'clcok eastern.) Thrity more minutes! Farting Ducks Vote Owen: Ezekiel, he lost us the challenge! Geoff: If I had to pick it would be Ezekiel cause he kinda got shot. Chris: (explains marshmallows and how you can never come back EVER) Owen, Leshawna, Harold, Tyer, and the last marshammlow goes to Geoff. Sorry Ezekiel, but it's time for you to go. Day 3 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp, the campers had a paintball deer hunt and the Farting Ducks bit the dust. Ezekiel was sent home after being nailed with Paintballs. 4 days on the Cody Timer. Bridgette: Trent, Duncan, we need another person so we'll have majority vote. Lindsay, want to join us? Trent: Since shes the only choice I'm par. (Conf.) Geoff that was so close I'm so psyced to be here! Bridgette: Cool. (CONF) Bridgette: I feel so worried about lasting four more days. What if I go, then I fail Cody! (Conf.) Trent: It would be pretty cool if this alliance at least lasted for 4 days. Chris: Today's challenge is finding the idol in the boulder pile. *places an idol by a mountain and causes avalanche* Bridgette: Oh snap... Chris: First team to find it wins invincibility. Go! Bridgette: *lifts soem of the smaller boulders* Trent: Time to you some lame props (picks up a fake tree) time to use this to my advatage (Starts building Catapult) Geoff: Dude no way!(Takes Catapult and puts a boulder on it and flings it) That looks painful! Trent: (Boulder falls on him) Ow! Bridgette: Trent! *runs over* You okay? Trent: I think so...(Falls unconsius and gets medically evacuated) Geoff: Watch out below! (Flings Boulder nearly missing Bridgette) Bridgette: What's your problem? *tries to move bigger rocks, is sturggling* Geoff: Bridgette I'll help you! (puts boulder on catapult flings it and it hits Harold) Duncan: *Climbs up to Geoff, shoves him down and see's the idol in the hall, he reaches for it* Owen: *Turns around and farts, causing another avalanche* (Conf.) Geoff: Duncan is getting me made Geoff: (Pushes Duncan onto catapult and flings him) See ya! Bridgette: *screams* geoff! help! i have the idol but my arm is stuck! Duncan: Aw Crap. *Lands in the lake* Bridgette: *holds tightly to the idol* Geoff! save me! *in a damsel in distress sort of way* Owen: Aha! *Pushes Geoff off the rocks. Then fights the rock off of Bridgette* Duncan: *Behind Owen, suprisingly pushes Owen, then pushes the rock off of Bridgette's arm* (CONF) Bridgette: my main idea was for Geoff to help us win and his team would vote him out. Oh well, I guess. Bridgette: We win! Chris: The killer Pythons win! (Voting closed at 7:00 pm eastern) (Ezekielguy: u stole my team name in total drama madness!) Farting Vultures Votes